Help:Preferences
The "My preferences" dialog allows you to personalize some aspects of MediaWiki. They will apply only when you are . Memory Alpha has some to your preferences. My info Basic information This section displays your username and user groups to which you belong. Neither of these can be modified by the user. In addition, you can select your gender preference here (either Male, Female, or Undisclosed). Gender is used in some scripts to properly display he/she, him/her, his/hers, etc. Finally, this section has a link you can click on to change your password. Change password To change your password, enter your old password, the new password, and the new password a second time. Click on the "Change password" button to make the change, or the "Cancel" button to discard the change. In either case, you will be returned to your preferences page. Signature This section displays your existing signature as well as a box that allows you to create a custom signature. For more information on signatures, see . Appearance This section enables you to set your display language, the format of the displayed date and time on various pages, your time zone and/or time offset, your start page (either the main page, the wiki activity page, the recent changes page, or the community feeds page), the ad content of pages, and the category page layout (either dynamic categories, classic categories, or category exhibition). Email Address You may optionally register your email address (it will not be shown publicly on the site). This will enable you to reset your password by clicking the "Mail me a new password" box on the screen, if you forget it. Your email address is also used to alert you of new messages or edits to pages you are following. If you do choose to register you email address, a validation email will be sent to the address provided. After your email address has been validated, you will see a message such as "Email confirmation: Thanks! Your email was confirmed on 2011 October 11 at 10:18." under the e-mail address box. Once the email address has been validated, you can choose to: # be emailed when pages change, # be emailed when your user talk page is modified, and # be emailed when minor page changes occur as well. Follow pages I... The check-boxes in this section causes pages that you edit, create, move, and/or delete to be automatically followed. Email me when... The options in this section cause an email to be generated whenever any of the selected events occur. In order to use this feature, you have to have previously registered and verified your email address (see above). * ...a Weekly Digest of changes to my followed FANDOM pages is ready * ...a page I'm following is changed * ...a page I'm following is minorly changed * ...my Discussions posts receive upvotes * ...Discussions posts I'm following have new replies * ...my user talk page is changed * ...FANDOM has news and events Disable all emails Enabling this option disables all emails from FANDOM (it overrides all other options). Memory Alpha options. Email me when... Similar to the section above, the options in this section cause an email to be generated whenever any of the selected events occur on Memory Alpha. In order to use this feature, you have to have previously registered and verified your email address (see above). * ...someone joins * ...someone edits * ...a daily summary of total views is ready * ...a Daily Digest of joins, edits, and views is ready Editing Editing experience This section allows you to set your preferred editor (VisualEditor, classic rich-text editor, or source editor) as well as a number of other editing options. On Memory Alpha, the default editor is always the classic editor, and this should not be modified. For more information, see . The editing options are as follows: * Widen the Source mode edit box to fill the entire screen * Mark all edits minor by default * Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary * Do not show syntax highlighting in Source mode * Do not show link suggest in Source mode Size of editing window In this section are two boxes that allow you to configure the size of your editing window by specifying the number of columns and rows. Suggested values are 80 columns and 25 rows. Advanced options This section allows you to configure the font style of the edit area (either the default font of the browser you're using, a monospaced font, a sans-serif font, or a serif font). In addition, you can also select whether or not to: * Show a preview before the edit box * Show a preview on the first edit * Show the edit toolbar (requires JavaScript) Starting an edit In this section you can configure various ways to start editing a page or a section of a page. * Enable section editing via edit links * Edit sections by right clicking on section titles * Edit pages on double click * Use a blank page as default for creating a new page * Disable "Create a new article" flow (Not Recommended) * Disable Category module (only applies if visual mode editing is disabled) Memory Alpha strongly recommends that the last three options remain checked (i.e. you should start a new page with a blank page, disable the new article flow, and disable the category module). Unchecking any of these options can result in creating problems with the page layout on Memory Alpha. Under the Hood Recent changes, histories, and logs * Use advanced recent changes * Hide minor edits in recent changes Followed pages feed * Expand my feed to show all changes, not just the most recent * Hide minor edits from my feed * Hide bot edits from my feed * Hide my edits from my feed * Hide edits by anonymous users from my feed * Hide edits by logged in users from my feed Advanced display options * Hide page content below diffs * Hide diff after performing a rollback * Enable personal JavaScript (Learn more) * Show hidden categories * Hide my followed pages list from everybody * Enable Go-Search * Search all namespaces by default Connected Accounts Connections This section allows you to associate (or disassociate, if already connected) your Memory Alpha user account with either of the following social media services: * Facebook * Google es:Ayuda:Preferencias it:Aiuto:Preferenze pt:Ajuda:Preferências